Strength of the Sword
by Little Took
Summary: A collection of song fics based on thoughts about, on, and from Jaina Solo through her eyes and the eyes of those around her. Please be nice! I welcome constructive critism though.
1. Diamond Road

Title: Diamond Road (Song by Cheryl Crow on "Come On")

Series: Strength of the Sword

Author: LilTook (Amelia)

Rating/Spoilers: G, and _The__ Unifying Force_

Dedication: My IU buddies

Notes: Do review…if you wish. I hope to add on to this series of songfics, because I have a short attention span and not a lot of time.

Diamond Road

It wasn't one of those flashy new holopic holders that allowed sound and animations; it was fairly old, the pictures stretching from years on Yavin 4 to only a few months ago. It was part of a collection of holopics, the others holding more family oriented shots, but in many ways the four shown in this holder were a family. They trained together as Jedi Knights; undergoing great changes in character together. Somehow, the four had survived a great war together, though death had taken people close to them all. To an observer it was just a collection of holopics (albeit of some very important people) of childhood memories, but to the owner it was so much more.

_Walk with me the diamond road  
Tell me every story told  
Give me something of your soul  
That I can hold onto  
I want to wake up to the sound of waves  
Crashing on a brand new day  
Keep the memory of your face  
But wipe the pain away_

It was in the middle of all the holopics grouped on one edge of the desks. The constantly growing pile of reports never once crossed over to block the view. It was an invincible demarcation line that no paper dare cross, and none did. It found itself gazed upon at odd times of the day, allowing brief moments of pleasant memories in the middle of hectic days. It was a tribute to innocence and innocence lost. It was also a painful reminder of friends separated by work, but there could be moments of memories missed.

_When you're lonely (you're not alone)  
When you're heart aches (on Diamond Road)  
It's gonna take a little time  
Yeah, it's gonna take a little time  
When the night falls (you're not alone)  
When you're stumbling (on Diamond Road)  
It's gonna take a little time  
To make it to the other side  
So don't miss the diamonds along the way_

The first collection of pictures were from early on in their training, by all appearances it looked like any other school; shots within the cafeteria, shots of each one either reading ancient texts or meditating. It was only until lightsabers appeared on belts or ignited in sparring when one would realize they were Jedi. Locales started to change, interiors of ships, different planets, and interiors of palaces and governmental buildings. Throughout them all, the four students were always together. One picture, the last of the series, was maybe the last time the four were together and young innocents. They sat near a fire, just enjoying each other's company: bad jokes and all.

_Every road has led us here today  
Little bird, what's troubling you  
You know what you have to do  
What is yours you'll never lose  
And what's ahead may shine  
Beneath the promise of blue skies  
With broken wings we'll learn to fly  
Pull yourself out of the tide  
And begin the dream again_

It would be awhile until the four were all in the same picture together as war dictated their actions. These pictures were of piles smiling from ships, a queen leading debates and Jedi trying to stop the war. There was one picture of them all together, at least all in one frame. Their Jedi ceremony had brought them all back together again, they wore the traditional black robes showing the weight of the war for the first time on their faces. The eyes weren't sparkling with youthful innocence; death had stricken every one of them, forcing them out of protective innocence and into a cruel and unforgiving world.

_So don't miss the diamonds along the way  
Every road has led us here today  
Won't you shine on  
Morning light  
Burn the darkness away  
Walk with me the Diamond Road  
Tell me everything is gold  
Give me something of your soul  
So you don't fade away_

The last pictures carried hope, taken at the formal celebration at the end of the war. They all gathered together in formal attire surrounded by friends and lovers. It paused on this before cycling back to the first picture of the four standing at the foot of a Massassi Temple. Jaina Solo reached out and rewound to the last pictures and flipped back and forth for a minute. She wiped her eyes quickly, missing her friends dearly, and all their memories. She cradled the pictures her hands before her face smiling back at them.

_Don't miss the diamonds along the way  
Every road has led us here today  
Life is what happens while you're making plans  
All that you need is right here in your hands._

Please review


	2. Two of Us

Title: Two of Us (Lennon/McCartney on "Let it Be")

Series: Strength of the Sword

Author: Little Took

Rating/Spoilers: G, and _The__ Unifying Force_

Dedication: My sister, even through she's not my twin (she's actually my half-sister), we understand each other and love each other deeply. And I guess, despite the total SOB that my brother is, it's for him too…but not as much. Here's hoping he grows up in college.

Notes: Do review…if you wish.

Two of Us

_Two of us riding nowhere  
Spending someone's  
Hard earned pay  
Two of us sunday driving  
Not arriving  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home_

It was always hard for him to explain the twin bond between Jaina and himself. The force seemed to amplify it, to the extent that it felt like Jaina was always next to him, no matter how far apart they were. Now though, they were in the same room, sitting next to each other watching one of the first public meetings of the newly formed Jedi Council.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about," Jaina whispered leaning in towards him.

"Most of it, you should have continued your studies instead of being some hot-shot pilot." Jaina stuck her tongue out at him before leaning back in her chair, typical Jaina. Sure, they had both trained on Yavin 4, but somehow the twins emerged as two very different Jedi. She was using her force skills in tandem with her piloting ability, making her one of the best pilots. He wasn't quite sure where he fit in still, but as he half listened to the meeting, an idea had formed.

_Two of us sending postcards  
Writing letters  
On my wall  
You and me burning matches  
Lifting latches  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home_

Jaina only stared at him, mouth slightly agape. It was rare to shut his sister up, but here she was; silent and shocked.

"Are you crazy? Tatooine? For how long?"

"I'm not quite sure. Everyone knows their place." He held a hand up as she started to protest. "Deep down somewhere you know. I don't. I'm not a pilot like you, or a diplomat like mom. Tenel Ka is now Queen Mother and probably slated to marry some Hapan royalty. I don't know where I belong. Throughout the war I kept hearing how I was the key to it all and I had some big job to do."

"But you did, Jacen you…"

"Now what?"

"We're not supposed to know our paths." Jaina sat down on one of the benches along the hallway in the building on Mon Calamari and breathed in the slightly damp air before starring up at her brother. "If we knew what lay ahead would we do it? It's fate's way of ensuring things happen." Jacen slowly sat down next to his sister, shaking his head. He usually gave the theoretical speeches, not her. "You do a lot of thinking in a fighter," she explained before leaning against him, a lot like she had down when they were little. "You heard the title Uncle Luke bestowed upon me. Sword of the Jedi, what does that mean? I have no idea, but I'm not running to Tatooine."

"No, but you're keeping busy with your squad. I've seen the time sheets; you're training or doing something almost every hour." Jaina locked eyes with him; she was testing him, trying to see if he'd crack. "Jaina, I'll only be on Tatooine." She was worried and all ready missing him. Ever since Anakin had been killed in the war, and Jacen was kidnapped, Jaina feared losing anyone else. She would never tell him, but twins knew these things.

_You and I have memories  
Longer than the road that stretches out ahead _

"She's a great droid Jaya; you don't want to keep her?" Jaina smiled and put a hand on the red dome of the astromech unit.

"No," a wistful smile on her face. "Anakin's constant tinkering has made her too quirky for my fighter. Besides, not it's like we're both coming with you." Jacen smiled back at her, he had all ready said his good-byes to his parents, Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara, and various friends who were still on Mon Calamari, but Jaina wanted privacy. She had flashed her credentials at the transport operator and was suddenly inside the transport with him. "You could still take a personal ship. I really don't like you being stuck there."

"I don't need a ship, now tell me good-bye before you go with me, and you hate sand." She surprised him by crying as the two hugged, and he surprised himself by tearing up.

"I'll know if something goes wrong."

"You've always known." She turned and jogged off the transport leaving him along with the droid. Though, he wasn't totally along as she felt her through their twin bond, she would always be there.

_  
Two of us wearing raincoats  
Standing so low  
In the sun  
You and me chasing paper  
Getting nowhere  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home_

Three figures remained long after the transport had left, clinging together as another member of their family was gone. Leia wept softly, she knew Jacen was safe and would be fine, but who knew how long her son would be beyond her reach. Beside her Han was stoic, a constant pillar of support as his only remaining song had left. It was Jaina who suffered the most, she had cried on the transport, but in the presence of her parents she withdrew herself. She stood starring, watching the invisible spec of her remaining brother and twin leave.


End file.
